Pimples
by adarcel
Summary: OOC-ness...THE TITLE SAID IT ALL- (SUMMARY CHANGED) R
1. Default Chapter

**PIMPLES**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO.(thought I wish I did)**

BY: Adarcel

* * *

Sasuke lazily opened his eyes, something was wrong. He slowly climbed out of his bed, and walked into the restroom. "Urgh, I need to brush my teeth…" Sasuke mumbled while reaching for his toothbrush when he froze. There, in the reflection of the mirror, was himself. But that's not all, on his oh- so- beautiful nose, was a single red dot. Sasuke's eyes grew wide while he reached his hand up to his nose and rubbed the red spot. It won't come off. Then it hit him. It was not a red spot. It was a pimple. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Somewhere in Konoha-

Neji and his other two teammates and his super insane, thick browed and retarded teacher were eating breakfast at the Ichiraku Ramen when they heard a high pitch girly shriek rang through the whole village. "I wondered who can scream like that…" Lee trailed off while chewing on the ramen thoughtfully, while Tenten nodded. Suddenly, an idea popped into the weapon master's head, an evil one that is. "Neji?" Tenten asked sweetly, "Can you use your Byakugan to scan around the whole village for the source of that high pitch… scream?" Neji just stared at her blankly. "Why?" Tenten looked at Neji dumbly, "'Cause… I'm your comrade?" she said hopefully.  
…  
"No."  
….  
"PLEASE?"

"No."

Tenten was about to give up when Lee whispered something in her ear, and an evil smile spread across her face.  
Uh oh.

Back to Sasuke-  
Sasuke was sulking. "My face… my beautiful face… IT'S RUINED!" He let out a wail. "Shut up!" someone yelled from below his apartment. Sasuke immediately shut his mouth up, but it wasn't making anything better. He peeked over his shoulder and looked into the mirror again. There it was, the big 'n ugly pimple on the tip of his nose. "Great, just great! Now my perfect face was ruined, and I need to meet the others in…" Sasuke looked at the clock and froze. "HOLY SHIT! I'm LATE!" He quickly dressed, and ran out of the house, but not before grabbing a paper bag to cover his head. Just when Sasuke was about to put the bag on, he noticed that there are no holes for his eyes. He used his knife and cut out two circles.

Meanwhile-

"WHERE IS HE?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, who just shrugged. "C'mon! We have got to go find him! Who knows? He might have gotten lost on the Road of Life like Kakashi always do or he might have been abducted by the aliens!" Naruto just gave her one of his infamous foxy grin. "Sakura- Chan, don't worry! He will come, because we just put on a bet for-"Naruto stopped when he heard a _poof _behind him. There stood Sasuke…. Or someone who looks likes Sasuke... "Sasuke- Kun..?" Sakura asked uncertainly. "Is that… you?"

Sasuke stood there with a paper bag covering his head; the only thing that's visible was his two beady eyes. Everything else looked normal. "What happened?" Naruto finally blur out. "COME ON! MAN! YOU CAN'T TRAIN WITH THAT STUPID PAPER BAG ON YOUR UGLY HEAD!" Sakura said nothing.

With Neji-

Neji's face was twisted in a disgusted expression. He, the GREAT Neji Hyuuga, was hiding in a trash dump (A/N- you know… those HUGE and REGTANGULAR kind of trashcan?) from a certain weapon master. "OH, NEJI! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Gai's horrible voice rang through the street, and Neji winced slightly. He made a mental note to himself that he will murder Lee with his bare hands. Suddenly, Neji felt something breathing behind him. He slowly turned his head around, dreading what he might find.

"Hello, Neji." Tenten said sweetly. Neji gulped. Tenten reached forward and tried to throw a punch at Neji while his eyes widen when one of her deadly fists came flying at him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Neji let out a thrill shriek and started to slap everything around him like a wimpy girl. "HELP! THERE'S A GIRL TRYING TO HARRASS ME!" Neji shrieked.

With team 7-

"I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE THAT MASK OFF!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while Sakura and Kakashi just sat there and watched the show.

"No way, dobe." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto huffed and turned around.  
"FINE!" Naruto yelled, walking away… or what it seems to be…

Sasuke felt the paper bag being lifted off his face and started to panic. He turned around and found Naruto snickering, holding his paper bag hostage.

"So what are you hiding? Sasuke- KUN?" Naruto mocked, while examining Sasuke's face… until he spotted IT.

"…" Naruto stared.

"…" Sasuke glared back.

Kakashi and Sakura noticed that the fighting had stopped, so they walked toward to Naruto and Sasuke. "About time –" Kakashi stopped, spotting Naruto staring at Sasuke's nose. Following the gaze, Kakashi and Sakura saw the pimple on Sasuke's nose.

"…" Everyone was silence. Suddenly, Naruto pointed his index finger at Sasuke and yelled. "THAT IS NOT SASUKE! THE SASUKE I KNEW DOESN'T HAVE A PIMPLE! I SWEAR!" Naruto's spits came flying out of his mouth and showered onto Sasuke.

"I agreed with Naruto!" Sakura said, while Kakashi nodding with agreement.

"Guys..?" Sasuke looked uncertain. His teammate and his teacher were starting at him… with the look of hunger to kill on their face.  
"I BET IT'S OROCHIMARU!" Naruto shouted, and Sakura cracked her knuckles. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Umm… Guys?" Sasuke looked around frantically, he had left his weapons at home, and he doesn't want to hurt his comrades, or he will gain more suspicions from more people. Too late.

"ATTACK!" Naruto cried.

"GET 'IM!" Saukra shouted.

"…" Kakashi sighed.

Neji-

Neji ran to the team 7 training ground and found Sasuke the number 1 rookie getting chased by Naruto and Sakura. 'How amusing…'

* * *

Well, tell me if you like it or not! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

Adarcel-


	2. Bashing

Chapter 2

A/N- (disclaimer)-I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO. And beware… SASUKE BASHING! WHOOPIE! I LOVE TORTURING HIM! This was taken place after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, and Gaara's still KAZE-KAGE!

Sasuke mentally screamed when his two insane comrades started to chased him around with 'heavy duty' metal bats and bars that appeared out of nowhere. He mentally yelled at himself for his stupidity for forgetting the weapons. Suddenly, he felt a presence of another ninja. Naruto and Sakura must have felt the presence, too. They've stopped chasing him and look in the direction of that presence…

_Neji Hyuuga…._

…

…

…

There was a long pause… and everything was silent…

…

…

…

A totally insane idea suddenly popped into Naruto's mind as Sasuke suddenly ran towards to the Hyuuga and –

"NEJI! HELP ME! MY CRAZED TEAMMATES HAD GONE MAD AND STARTED TO CHASE ME WITH THOSE METAL BATS AND WAS TRYING TO KILL ME AND CALLING ME OROCHIMARU AND-" He was cut off by a sudden blow from Sakura. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sasuke wailed

(A/N- snicker VERY OOC…. )

Sakura frowned, "YOU are not Sasuke- kun, so I have every right to kill and beat you."

"But I AM Sasuke!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Naruto yelled, jumping from behind and start hitting him with a 'Heavy- Metal' mallet that appeared out of nowhere. "Oi, Hyuuga! Give us a hand here." Naruto called out to the confused boy. Neji stared blankly at the blond and nodded, meaning for him to go on.

"There's something wrong with our Sasuke- 'KUN'," Naruto gestured toward to Sasuke… or…. the remaining of Sasuke. "Can you use your Byakugan and see if that's the REAL Sasuke, or the FAKE Sasuke?" Naruto begged while Sakura took over Naruto's job, and start hitting Sasuke with the mallet. Neji hesitated, and answered,"Yes… but you need to help me hide from my teammates… INCLUDING my freaky teacher…" Naruto and Sakura grinned. "Sure!" Neji sighed with relieve.

"All right, BYAKUGAN!" Neji stared at Sasuke for a LOOONNNNGGG time, searching for any evidence that proves him fake, nothing…. until he reached to the head.

"… That's not Sasuke…" Neji declared at last. Sasuke flinched, Sakura and Naruto cracked their knuckles, and Kakashi…. Well… since two of his students were off killing the 3rd one, he has nothing to do, so…..

He left.

"WHY?" Sasuke cried dramatically. Neji just shrugged. 'Well, you have pimples; the Sasuke I knew was never OOC…"

"I'M OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE THIS STUPID FANFIC AUTHOR IS ISANE! SHE'S LIKE… A BITCH ON CRACK!"

(The author came bursting into the scene)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME!" she screamed, whipping out a fencing sword.

"Umm… Nice sword…?" Sasuke gulped.

"He just called you a bitch on crack." Neji answered lazily, looking at his nails.

The Author glared at Sasuke, who let out a squeak of terror. Suddenly, she smiled, fingering the sword's blade.

"You know, this sword cannot cut people, but it sure can WHIP people… to DEATH."

Sasuke gulped.

The Author went into Offence mode, and advanced toward him.

Naruto nudged Sakura, holding out a bag of popcorn. "Hey, want some popcorn?"

Sakura sweat dropped, and Neji just stared at him. "Naruto, we don't have time for this...shouldn't we be saving Uchiha instead of eating… " But then Naruto turned to him and hold the bag out in front of him. "Oh, what the hell…" and he took the whole bag and sat down next to Naruto and Sakura.

Later…

After 30 minutes of bashing Sasuke, the author glared at the remaining of Sasuke… "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-chokeHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAdied" Naruto, Neji, and Sakura sweatdropped. Suddenly the Author jumped up." I'm REVIVED! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!taking out a smoke bomb SEEYA, SUCKERS!"throw the bomb onto the ground dramatically and smoke came steaming out everybody coughed and sweat dropped as they watched the smoke slowly disappeared and the Author was still standing there, coughing. "Damn, Plan A, failed… oh well… PLAN B!" she yelled as she jumped onto a sled that appeared out of nowhere was pulled by a pack of Huskies. "SEEYA, SUCKERS!" and she was gone in a poof.

Neji was the first one to recover. "Hell… that author WAS hysteric…" somewhere in distance, a screech was heard "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HYSTERIC?" and a mallet came flying at Neji, knocking him off his feet and fell into the river.

"EEP!" Sakura and Naruto shuddered, "Man, she's scary…" They turned and spotted Sasuke unconscious, and decided to leave him there while they go help Neji hide from his team.

With Tenten-

"ARGHHHH!" Tenten screamed, randomly knocking down trees and buildings. Lee and Gai had disappeared off somewhere, rambling about FLAME of YOUTH and stuff like that. "WHERE THE HELL IS NEJI!" She cried out. Suddenly, Tenten decided to ask for help from Team 7, and ran off toward to Team 7's training ground.

Somewhere at the entrance of KONOHA village-

"Oi, Gaara, what are we doing here again?" Kankarou asked, looking around. Gaara just shrugged as he kept walking. He, the Kaze-Kage, had received an urgent report from the 5th Hokage, and he needed to get to Konoha immediately. 'I wonder what it is…' Gaara thought.

Temari walked lazily behind Gaara, plotting a certain ninja's next torture session mentally in her head. (A/N- cough- aka- Shikamaru- cough)

With team 7-

Naruto and Sakura were helping Neji out of the water, until they felt a murderous presence coming towards them at a really high speed. That could only mean one person.

_Tenten_.

Naruto grabbed a bamboo stick (A/N- you know… those ones with a hole through the stick… like a straw… ARGH! Forget it…) and propel it into Neji's mouth. Ignoring the protest coming from Neji, Sakura and Naruto shove the poor Hyuuga back into the water again. Neji gurgled, and sank to the bottom of the river with the straw sticking out of his mouth for air.

On the side of the river-

Tenten ran over to Sakura and Naruto, ignoring the crumbled Sasuke lying on the ground. "SAKURA, NARUTO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" She cried, throwing herself at Sakura dramatically (A/N- Not like that, you perverts…) "Can you help me find Neji- Kun? I can't find him anywhere." Tenten begged on her knees.

"Umm….." Sakura and Naruto exchange looks. "Well… sure…."

"REALLY? THANK YOU! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! JUST TELL ME!" Tenten cried happily.

Naruto and Sakura thought for a moment, and answered at the same time. "Tell us if he," They pointed at Sasuke, "is real or fake." Tenten sweat dropped. "Sure…"

The weapon master ran towards to the unconscious Sasuke and carefully scanned her eyes through him, and she froze as she spotted the pimple. Tenten slowly stood up, facing the other two ninjas. "It's not him." She said.

"AHA! NOW THAT'S OROCHIMARU FOR SURE!"

Tenten sweat dropped.

"Ooookkkeeeyy… can you now help me find Neji?"

"…."

"…."

"Well?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a worry glance. They've totally forgotten Neji. Hell… This IS BAD.

Somewhere at the bottom of the river-

Neji sat at the bottom of the river. He's currently suffering from:

1. cold water,

2. floating rocks that happened to hit his head every few seconds,

3. fish…

And finally…

4. ….. he needs to fart.

HE, the Great- O- Mighty Neji Hyuuga, needs to fart. It's very urgent, too. It's not like he's not a human being… right? Human needs to fart in order to live.

'What's taking them so long!' Neji thought frantically, not daring to move, or there will be lots of air bubbles going up to the surface. 'This Hyuuga Neji must not fart…' he thought, feeling sick already.

With Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura -

"All right, here's the plan," Tenten said, taking out a parchment with the map of Konoha Village on it, and a bag of figures.

"First, we **taking out 3 figures labeled _Naruto, Tenten, Sakura_** find that Hyuuga **taking out a figure that labeled _Neji_**, then we trap him by the bath house **Moving the stick figures towards the bath house on the map **and then I throw some shurikens at him to pin him on the wall, and…"

"….Tenten?" Naruto asked, raising his hand.

"WHAT?"

"…. I need to…" Naruto mumbled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I need to…to…t..to"

"LOUDER! SPEAK UP!" Tenten's losing her patient.

"I need to…. to… to… pee." Naruto managed to cough out the last word, and blushed in embarrassment.

Tenten and Sakura sweatdropped.

"O-K, but don't do it in front of a girl…. Especially two… " Tenten paused. " Go do your business over at that river." Naruto starts to sweat. Sakura nervously starts playing with her finger. "Ano…" Naruto said nervously, and twitched slightly under Tenten's glare.

"Nevermind…" Naruto sighed in defeat.

He forced himself to walk over to the river. 'Pleace forgive me, Neji.'

SOMEWHERE AT THE SOUND VILLAGE-

It was quiet… TOO quiet…

Kabuto twitched slightly at the silence, and walked down the hallway to Orochimaru's bedroom. He raised his hand and was about to knock on the door…

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a thrilled shriek from Orochimaru himself.

"WHAT HAPPENED? OROCHIMARU-SAMA?" Kabuto practically knocked down the door and burst into Orochimaru's room. "OROCHIMARU-SAMA, ARE YOU OK?" Kabuto began to worried. Orochimaru was kneeling on the ground, and a single page from the PEOPLE magazine was laying on the floor.

"WHY! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BETRAY ME? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's collar and shove the paper into his face. "LOOK!" Kabuto rolled his eyes and took the paper. He sat down on the floor and start reading. Ah yes, it was the headline. BRITNEY SPEARS HAD MARRIED ONCE AGAIN!

Kabuto sweat dropped as he finished reading the article, and look up from the paper at Orochimaru. "…."

"WHAT?" Orochimaru asked.

"you…like her?"

"YA! SHE"S THE BEST! OH MY DEAR BRITNEY SPEARS! HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! BUT YOU HAD TO MARRIED TO SOME OLD MAN AT LAS VAGAS! " Orochimaru cried dramatically while Kabuto fall off from his chair. "Oh well, there's more chicks out there, right, Old buddy?" Orochimaru smirk when he heard a faint "I'm not old" coming from Kabuto's crumbled form. "Kabuto?" the sliver hair ninja looked up, " You need to pay me a new door...You just killed my $1,000 door...you know?"

end chapter

A/N - YES! I'M DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Go on, just click the buttom below Tell me if you like it or not. FLAMES ARE WELCOME-


	3. CHAINSAW AND THE CLOAK

PIMPLES - CHAPTER 3

**Disclaimer- I** DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO (groan- do I need to repeat these on every chapter...?)

_Last time…_

"_Never mind…" Naruto sighed in defeat. _

_He forced himself to walk over to the river. 'Please forgive me, Neji.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Now…**

Naruto slowly reached to the river, and pause. He quickly stole a glance at Tenten, who was waiting impatiently next to a nervous Sakura. He sighed. There's not a chance to warn Neji. Plus, any suspicious movement will cause Tenten to notice. Neji's DOOMED.

Down at the bottom of the river-

Neji felt something bad is about to happen. He sat there, trying to hold his fart, and then he noticed it. The clean and clear blue water was now turning into a strange unnatural green. He cocked his head and stared blankly at the greenish hue. Suddenly, Neji's pale eyes widened. 'Oh- MY- GOD!' Neji thought frantically, trying to close his eyes. It must have been worse than getting beat up by Tenten. No, HELL WITH IT! HE AIAN'T GOING TO SIT THERE AND LET SOMEONE'S URINE WASH ALL OVER HIM!… Neji felt his mouth hang open, and forgotten the fact that he's sitting under water… he screamed. Or, at least tried to.

_Gurgle…._

Neji started to struggle for breath as he noticed that he is no longer breathing on the bamboo stick. His wild movement had caused lots of air bubbles floating up to the surface. 'Need…. AIR!' He thought frantically and swam towards to the surface, not caring for the existence of Tenten…

On the shore-

Tenten noticed some air bubbles appearing on the surface of the water. She narrowed her eyes. Something or someone must be at the bottom of the water… not caring if her theory is right, Tenten rushed to the lake and look down at the clear water just in time to see a figure jumping out from the lake.

SPLASH!

* * *

meanwhile-

Uuchiha Itachi opened his mouth wide and yawned. He slowly stood up from the grass and stretched. He looked around for his blue skinned comrade, but cannot find him. Itachi walked towards to the river and look down at his reflection. Something is wrong. He scratched his head and looked around.

Itachi looked left and right.

Nothing.

He looked up.

Nothing.

He looked down and… DISCOVERED HIS MOST BELOVED AKATSUKI CLOAK WAS MISSING!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled.

Meanwhile-

Kisame woke up from his afternoon nap with a start when he heard a certain howl. He ran out from his little shelter and found Itachi kneeling down in front by the lake.

"…Itachi..sama?" Itachi heard someone calling his name and whipped his head around just to find Kisame standing behind. In a quick flash, Itachi reached forward and grabbed the poor sharkman.

"WHERE IS IT!" He cried

"W-where's what?" Kisame asked, confused.

"MY AKATSUKI CLOAK! IT'S GONE!"

Kisame just stood there, sweat dropped. "Umm… Itachi- sama? You DO know that our leader will give you a new cloak-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT A NEW CLOAK! AFTER ALL THE TIME I'VE BEEN THROUGH WEARING THAT CLOAK! I CAN'T FIND A NEW ONE TO REPLACE KEIKO!"

"…You named your cloak…warmth!"

"Hey, don't say that! You'll hurt her feeling!"

"….Your cloak is a female!"

"YUB!" Itachi said proudly.

Kisame twitched slightly.

"Cloaks do not have feelings." He said carefully.

"OF COURSE THEY DO!" Itachi cried out.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES! AND NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Itachi yelled, eyes glowing red.

Kisame immediately moved away from his partner. 'Oh, God, not now…I'm too young to lose my sane…'

Itachi just huffed and ran toward to the nearest place- I mean, Village- which was also Konoha Village.

"KEIKO! Oh KEIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Itachi cried while running towards to Konoha village, leaving a clueless Kisame behind.

"ITACHI- SAMA! WAIT FOR ME!" Kisame wailed, chasing after Itachi.

Unknown to the two brainless Akatsuki members, a black cloak with red clouds was hanging on a tree nearby.

* * *

Inside of Konoha-

"ARGHHH!" Tenten yelled.

"MY FACE!" Neji wailed.

"I'M SO SORRY! NEJI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura just stood there, watching the whole scene. Neji was on the ground spitting and gagging out water, Tenten was yelling at Neji for scaring her, and Naruto was apologizing to Neji like there's no tomorrow. A sudden groan got her attention. Sakura turned her head around and found Sasuke sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"….Naruto, Neji- san, Tenten- san…?" Sakura said slowly, gesturing toward to Sasuke.

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten stopped arguing and turned their attention to Sasuke, who's looking around with a confused look.

'Orochimaru…' they all thought viciously, closing in on Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Somewhere in the Sound village-

Orochimaru sneezed. "I think someone is thinking an ill thought of me…" he mumbled.

Konoha-

"Uh… Hey… guys?" Sasuke laughed nervously.

"ATTACK!" Tenten yelled, while Neji and Naruto were making some weird screech that sounded like war cries. Sakura disappeared for a few seconds but only reappeared with 4 chainsaws, 4 baseball bats, 4 metal bars, 4 boxes of throwing stars, 4 boxes of bombs, and a mirror.

"Wha-" Sasuke began, but Sakura shoved the mirror into his face and his eyes widened immediately.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FACE! WHY MUST THE FATE BE SO CRUEL TO ME?" Sasuke wailed as he noticed that there's more pimples scattered across his face.

"SHUT UP! OROCHIMARU! GIVE US BACK OUR SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, and kicked Sasuke right into his groin.

"GUH!" Sasuke gurgled, eyes bulging.

"EAT THIS! YOU SASUKE WANNNABE!" Tenten yelled, stuffing some wolf dung, which she had dug out from her pocket, down Sasuke's mouth.

"GURGH ARGH!" Sasuke choked, trying to spit out the wolf dung.

"I'M NEXT!" Sakura yelled, taking five kunai, and threw them at Sasuke.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kunai had pinned Sasuke to the tree behind him, two on the his cloth (A/N- shoulder's area… argh .. u know the stuff..) and two on the edge of his pants. The fifth one is merely 0.5 millimeter away from his… part… (Cough)

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"Torture you, then kill you." She replied.

"BUT AT LEAST TRIED TO AIM AT MY HEAD THAN AIMING AT MY DICK!" Sasuke yelled, face red.

"Hn, I'm next." A calmed voice said. Sasuke snapped his attention to the talker, Neji. _THE_ Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke gulped and started to sweat.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA…!" Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten all laughed with an evil smile on their face as Neji hold up a…

Chainsaw.

* * *

"Oi, Itachi, are you sure that your cloak is in … there?" Kisame said, eye twitching.

They're standing right in front of the KONOHA: WOMAN'S PUBLIC RESTROOM.

"Yes! Of course! Keikomight went topotty, so she must be in the restroom." Itachi said, not looking at the sign.

"But... but…"

"YOSH!" Itachi yelled, pointing his index finger in the air, doing a nice guy's pose. "NOW LET'S GO IN AND FIND MY BELOVED KEIKO!" and he ran in.

Some people were staring at them with HUGE eyes. Kisame just whistle a tune, while kicking a rock nearby. "I do not know that man, no I don't…" Kisame told a random old lady who happened to walked past him, and got whacked by her purse.

"PERVERT!"

"EEK! I'm INNONCENT! I SWEAR!" Kisame wailed.

"THEN STOP STANDING IN THE FRONT OF THE WOMEN'S RESTROOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH! ITACHI- SAMA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Kisame shrieked.

Inside the women's restroom-

"Keiko, where are you?"

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke squints his eyes shut when Neji brought down the chainsaw.

SQUEAK.

Naruto and the other blinked. Neji sweat dropped. He raised the chainsaw up once again and brought it down, but the result was still the same.

SQUEAK.

"ARGHH!" Naruto and Tenten cried, while Sakura looked completely shocked.

Neji just stared.

SQUEAK

SQUEAK

SQUEAK

SQUEAK

He was hitting Sasuke with the chainsaw, but no harm, no blood, no nothing, nothing but a squeak.

"SOMEONE HAD TRAIDED MY REAL CHAINSAW INTO A TOY CHAINSAW!" Neji yelled, eyes narrowed.

"Not me." Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten said, backing away.

"ARGHHH!" Neji cried out, chasing after the other.

Sasuke watched Neji chasing the other three ninjas out from the training field, and sighed with relieve. He roughly tugged at the kunai that's holding up his cloth.

He smirked, the kunai had came loose.

"Keiko!" Itachi cried out, peeking under the sink in the restroom… WOMEN'S RESTROOM.

He kneeled down in front of the last door. "Keiko? Are you in there?"

"What? Who's that?"a voice asked from behind the door

"OH MY GOD! KEIKO! SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

BAM!

The door swing open and hit Itachi right in the face. "What? Huh? Who called my name." a young woman looked around, and shrugged. She walked past Itachi without noticing him and washed her hand.

* * *

outside-

"ITACHI-SAMA!" Kisame yelled into the restroom.

Sand Siblings-

"So, now what?" Temari asked Gaara, who just shrugged.

"Let's go visit Naruto." He said heedlessly.

"Sure! I'm going to find Shikmaru." Temari said, running off. "KANKAROU! BE GOOD TO GAARA!"

Kankarou stared at his sister's back while she ran off. 'NOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH MY LITTLE PSYCO BROTHER!' Kankarou cried mentally, glanced at Gaara's direction.

'I'm not going to watch him, I'm not going to watch him, I'm not going to watch him, I'm not going- "

"Kankarou."

"GARRRRRRRRRRHHHH!" Kankarou yelled.

"You are dismissed." Gaara said, walking away.

"But..," 'THANK YOU GOD! HALAILUHAH (sp?)!' Inner Kankaruo cheered.

"Bye, Gaara," Kankarou said, running off, "I'm going to eat something…"

Gaara's all alone… again…. He walked down the street of Konoha, looking around.

"GAAARRAA!"

He suddenly heard someone calling his name. He turned around and spotted Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura was chased by a VERY mad Neji.

"….!" Gaara stared.

"HELP US! NEJI HAD GONE MAD!" Naruto cried as he dodged a blow from the toy chainsaw.

"DIEEE!" NEji yelled, waving his toy chainsaw madly.

"SEE!"

"…"

"HELP!" Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten shrieked.

Gaara sighed and walked to the front of the mob.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING! GAARA! HELLLPPPP!" Sakura screamed, waving her arms like mad.

Gaara hold up his hand and everybody froze. 'DAMN! DESERT COFFEN!' Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji thought as they screeched to a stop. Gaara smirked.

* * *

Kisame-

"WAHHHH!" Kisame cried as an angry mob of women beating the daylights out of him.

"PERVERT!" one of them yelled.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Kisame screamed like a little girl.

"LIAR!" some echoed.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"DIE!"

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

But the angry mob just ignores the poor Kisame and charged at him with full speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU! ITACHI!" Kisame screamed, as one of the women hit him with her purse.

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten were dying…

From their own nervous self, of course.

Gaara sighed, lowered his hand.

"About time for you people to stop chasing each other…" Gaara said while the other stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm having a meeting with the Hokage."

"Oh…"

Silence.

"So…" Gaara began.

"OMG! GAARA STARTED A CONVERSATION!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up, I'm asking a question here."

"Oh… sorry."

"Why is Neji chasing you people with a… toy chainsaw?"

"Well, you see…" Tenten began.

30 minutes later-

"…And that's why Neji was chasing us."

"…Interesting." Gaara mused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Genius is akin to madness." Gaara stated.

"What?"

"Well, Neji is a genius, right?" Everybody nodded.

"I learned this from a book about Edgar Allan Poe," Everybody nodded

"Well, that quote is quoted by him, Edgar Allan Poe, he's a mad man, but very smart."

SILENCE…

"Whoa…." Sakura stared.

"Cool…" Naruto whistled.

"What a coincident…" Tenten said.

"….does that mean I'm a mad man?"the chainsawwielderasked.

"Yes and no, you're still sane, but I have a feeling that you're going insane."

"…."

Tenten sighed, but sat up suddenly.

"OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT ABOUT THAT OROCHIMARU!" Tenten screamed, running back to the field.

Gaara stared.

"Did I heard her say… Orochimaru?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"I'M GOING WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Gaara screamed, flame burning in the background.

"Eep. He's scary when he's mad." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"BECAUSE HE STOLED MY FAVORITE TEDDY BEAR AND NEVER RETURNS IT!" Everybody sweatdropped.

(A/N- Yub, that's too OOC)

* * *

with Sasuke-

Sasuke staggered onto the street of Konoha, and fell face down landed onto something.

'Hmm… this tasted familiar…" he thought and opened his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke screamed, jumping up and down. He just landed his face into a freshly made…. Dog shit…

* * *

Nearby, Akamaru ran back to his owner, Kiba.

"You done with your business? Eh? Akamaru?" Kiba said, bending down and petted his dog.

"ARF!"

* * *

"I HATE DOGS!" Sasuke screamed, wiping his face with the tissue paper lying on the ground, not noticing the wetness of the tissue paper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke screamed, horrified. "DAMN DOG! IT EVEN PEED ON THE EFFEN TISSUE PAPER!"

* * *

Kiba gasped when he heard somewhere in the distance, someone screamed "I HATE DOGS!"  
"Did I heard someone insulting dogs!"

"ARF!"

Kiba was about to shrugged the insult off, when a screamed rang through the street. "DAMN DOG! IT EVEN PEED ON THE EFFEN TISSUE PAPER!"

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO GIVE THAT BASTER A PIECE OF OUR MIND!"

* * *

Gaara was leading the other ninjas, running through the whole street.

"I think the Kazekage had finally lost it…" Sakura sighed.

"Does that mean Gaara's a genius?" Naruto asked, trying to catch up.

"…I don't know."

In the back of the group, Neji was running with the rest of the ninjas, but he's also toying with his toy chainsaw. 'Not bad… not bad at all…'

SQUEAK!

Neji giggled madly. 'This is FUN!'

End CHAPTER

* * *

A/N- OMG! NEJ IS MAD!... but hey! Genius is akin to madness! (snicker) TAKE THAT! MS. LONG (my Language Art teacher)!

Sorry for the slow update, but I'm running low with ideas…. Review and give me some advice! PLEEEAAASSEEE?


End file.
